A Soldier Comes Home
by DragoLord19D
Summary: This is set after Something More Important (by T. Fowler) & the Captain America movie, Stephanie (Steve) Rogers has woken up in a time not her own. [Warning, Rule!63 and Femslash within!]


This is set after Something More Important (by T. Fowler at [link]) & the Captain America movie, Stephanie (Steve) Rogers has woken up in a time not her own.

**NYC, NY 2010; Time Square**

"You've been asleep for a long time, Captain"

"How long?"

"I'm not sure…"

"How. _Long_."

The one-eyed black man that told her that she had been asleep stands a few feet away from her, a look of sadness in his eye.

"65 years."

Steve sits on the curb, a feeling of breathlessness she hadn't had since the experiment tightening her chest.

_65 years..._

**_Sixty-Five YEARS…_******

_Oh Peggy, I'm so sorry…_

The woman she had mistaken as Peggy kneels next to her and reaches out to her "Captain?"

Steve rouses from her stupor, "Yes ma'am?"

"Would you please come with me?"

Steve stands, towering over the woman, "Yes ma'am"

**Helo-carrier 2, Interview Room 6; 10,000 feet and rising 3 miles east of New York City.**

Steve sits in the metal chair, her mind still reeling from what she just seen.

The changes she had seen to Times Square, she was a native of New York and she barely recognize it. The bright lit billboards she knew were gone, replaced by some sort of brightly lit moveable signs. And she barely recognized the products being advertised, the only one she was sure of was Cola-Cola.

The one-eyed black man entered, a smaller white man dressed in a suit entered, "Captain."

She stood, "Sir."

"My name is Director Nick Fury and this," he gestures to the other man, "is Agent Phil Coulson" Steve nods to the suited man, "Please, Sit."

As Steve sat, the one-eyed man sat and opened a folder, "Captain Rogers, at the time of your believed death you were 21, Correct?"

Steve nods, "Yes, sir"

Fury's one eye flicks to his agent, who gives a tight nod, "So _everything_ in this folder is correct?"

Steve freezes, "Ummm…"

Fury starts flipping though the folder, "Because I see one very large inaccuracy in it…"

Steve swallows, "S-sir?"

Fury slams the folder shut, "It has you listed as _male_!"

"Aaahh…"

He gives her a firm look, "Care to explain?"

Steve rubs her neck, "And if I tell you it was thanks to the experiment that made me…?"

He snorts, "I would have to call bullshit, if it was just on the surface I could accept it but I doubt it would've change your DNA too."

He settles back in his chair, "So Captain, explain."

She sighs, "I was born Stephanie Rogers. I was sickly most of my life, in and out of hospitals kind of sickly. Shortly after my father died my mother had the idea if I ran around, I might get a little better. So when we moved to Brooklyn, she arrived with her son, Steven Rogers…"

Steve leans back a little, "After my mother died, I was sent to Saint Vincent' Home For Boys, that's where I met Bucky." She smiles sadly, "When the war started I started trying to join the Army like my father. After a few tries and close calls I met Doctor Erskine, he offered me a chance."

Fury leans forward, "And Dr. Erskine knew you were a…"

"A dame? Yes, He thought I was a good person and believed…"

"He believed what?"

"He believed the serum did more then improve the body, he thought that it turned a good person great and a bad person…" Steve shivers, the memory of the Red Skull peeling his mask off his face slides before her eyes, "_Worse_."

Fury flips the folder open to a picture of a man she never wanted to see again, "You're speaking of Johan Schmidt."

She stares at the picture showing him in his full mask-less glory, "Yes."

Steve leans forward, "And you know the rest, so Sir…" She straightens, "What is going to happen to me? Sir."

Fury closes the folder again, "Honesty, Captain? I'm of two minds about what to do with you. A part of me wants to ship you to our closest lab and try to figure out that serum…"

Steve swallows, "And the other part?"

Fury smiles, "Wants to shake your hand and buy you a drink."

Steve laughs and offers her hand, "Well sir, what's it going to be?"

Fury chuckles and takes Steve's hand, "If I didn't know better I'd say you had balls of steel."

**Helo-carrier 2 Director Fury's Office; 14,500 Feet over the Atlantic ocean 7 miles east of Boston**

Steve stares out the window in front of her, amazed at the view.

Fury chuckles, "One of the few perks of this job." He turns to his wet bar, "What'll you have?"

"Um, milk if you have it…"

He opens the little fridge in the bar, "I've got whole and chocolate."

"Whole please."

He hands her a carton, she gestures to the window, "I've got a question for you, sir. We just passed over a boat and no one reacted."

"Maybe they're use to us?" He replies.

"Maybe, but no matter how many times they've seen it, people always look up."

He shakes his head, "Now I'm starting to see why Dr. Erskine chose you." He gestures to the window, "All they're seeing is a thick cloud, this carrier is like a chameleon, it changes color."

He sits behind his desk, "Speaking of changes, there has been a lot since 1945. Women may be able to serve in a military unit now but I'm not sure if…"

"…If I'm going to get in trouble for lying all those years ago…"

"Yes," Fury sighs, "So, other then Dr. Erskine and Sgt. Barns, who else knew?"

Steve rubs her hands together, "Um, Mr. Stark knew, as did the guys…"

"The guys?"

"The Howlers, I got hurt one mission and Peggy swore them to silence."

Fury leaned forward "_Peggy_?"

Steve flushes "Agent _Carter,_ sir."

"It sounds like she was MORE then a acquaintance…"

SPLAT

Milk dripped from the crushed milk carton in Steve's hand, "Sir, Agent Carter is, WAS one of the best people I know and I DON'T appreciate you speaking about her like that."

Fury nods, "All-right Captain." He stands and presses a button, "Well, I have to make some phone calls, Agent Hall," He nods to the woman that entered, "will liaison with you to make sure you everything you need."

Steve stands, "Thank you, sir."

**Helo-carrier 2 Elevator 3; 14,500 Feet over the Atlantic ocean 5 miles east of Washington D.C.**

_'There's that look again'_ Steve thought as she and Agent Hill exited the lift as one of the jump-suited agents got on. It was combination of hero worship and something else she couldn't figure out.

"…And this is our main living level, it contains everything you'll need. An exchange, dining hall, rec room, and a gym. We had been planning to place you in the men's section but..."

"I wouldn't mind, actually it would be like I was back at the boys home..."

Hall shook her head, "No, we have a room for you. The usual occupant is on a long term assignment so you can sleep there until we get a room set up for you Si-Captain."

"Understood." Steve fiddled with the edge of the shirt she was wearing, "Um, could I please also get a change of clothes too?"

"Of cour" Hill stopped in mid-sentence, her hand shooting to her ear, "What? Yes, alright I'll be there right away."

She shoved a card into Steve's hand, "Here's your key, I'll have someone bring you new clothes in a little bit."

Maria Hill then performed a perfect 180 and marched away, her hand firmly clamped to the side of her head. The last words Steve heard was "What do you _mean_ there are robots flying around and trying to destroy the Stark Expo?!"

Steve look down at the card and then up to the blank wall, "But... Where's anything at?"  
Fury watched (with a slight smile in the back of his mind) as the most powerful man in the free world cover his eyes, curse, and pull out a bottle.

"So the GOOD news is we've found a _living_ WWII war hero who literally saved the western US from being turned into an cratered wasteland... By technology we wouldn't be able to copy for another 5 years..."

"Yes sir."

With a sigh the president of the United States added a large dollop of whiskey to his coffee, "The _bad news_ is ... It turns out everything we thought we knew about said hero was a lie!" After taking a sip of his coffee he sighed and leaned back, "Is there a chance h-_she_ could slip into a vat of dry ice or something?"

"No sir."

"Damn..." Another sip, "So... What can we do?"

"Well sir, the Russians know we found _something_ thanks to their oil team being the one who found the plane."

President John Willet leaned forward, "Alright, the Russians know. Anyone else?"

"China had one of their ground penetrators on a polar pass, we believe it was heading toward the new nuclear plant in Siberia but they probably took a few shots as it passed."

Headrub "So we've got China and Russia knowing we found a plane up in the ice... What about the contents?"

Fury shook his head, "No sir, we had already escorted the russians off site, China may have gotten some stills but thats about it."

The president leaned forward, "What _did_ we find up there? Other then the captain?"

"Other then a few bodies? Not much sir. The tech is pretty advance... for the '40s but thats about it sir."

"Damn..." John leaned back, coffee mug in hand, "Its weird, the bastard could build working ray guns back when they were just in the comic-books but as soon as he disappears everything stops working."

"According to Rogers everything powered by the Cube died after Schmidt was... pulled... into it."

The former army ranger winced at the thought, "That... probably hurt..." And with a glance over his mug's rim he asked, "But that's for later down the road, what do we do about Rogers?"

The slight smirk on his top spy's lips told John he probably wasn't going to like what he had to say...

...And he was right. "After a few weeks of testing I'd like to announce we located Captain America... and that _she_ is alive."

"I... see. May I ask _why_ you think this is a good idea and not in a lab figuring out the formula?"

"It's twofold sir, Captain Rogers won't stay in a lab for long. She'll slip out and be playing vigilantie within two-three months. We'll give her a mission no black ops, body guarding someone probably. This way she can get her balance back and we can keep an eye on her."

"...And to judge her to see if you can use her for your Avengers idea."

"...Yes sir."

"Alright..." John ground a palm into his eyes as a yawn slipped from between his lips, "Listen, my bed's calling me Fury. Anything_else_ I need to know?"

"No sir."

"Alright." John knocked back the last of his coffee, "Night Fury."

"Good night Sir."


End file.
